CD players developed specially for children are known from the prior art. Said players, particularly with regard to the stability, but also with regard to the shaping of the operating elements, are geared to their being intended to be operated by children. The players are embodied such that they are particularly resistant to breaking, since it should be expected that they will fall even over relatively great heights of fall. The operating elements are often made sufficiently large in order that they can be recognized as such by the children and can be operated even by relatively young children whose fine motor skills have possibly not yet fully developed. What is disadvantageous about these players known from the prior art is, inter alia, the use of CDs. It has been found that CDs are regularly scratched when they are handled by children. This has the effect that CDs regularly can no longer be completely played back after just a short time.
The prior art furthermore discloses MP3 players, which can play back a piece of music on the basis of information stored in the MP3 player and without the use of CDs or the like. However, it has been found that MP3 players in the prior art are not configured specifically in a manner appropriate for children. Owing to the associated risk of damage, children by themselves are rarely permitted to play with said MP3 players. Moreover, it has been found that playing back a piece of music from an MP3 player necessitates a sequence of actuations of operating elements, in particular for selecting the piece of music from the memory containing a large number of pieces of music. It has been found that such a sequence of operating steps cannot be carried out by relatively young children by themselves, particularly if they are not yet able to read.
Against this background, the invention was based on the object of proposing a toy for replaying music or a spoken story which can be operated particularly simply. Furthermore, the intention is to propose a device for replaying audio information, a device for replaying image, video or 3D information or a device for executing software, and also a method for replaying audio information, a method for replaying image, video or 3D information or a method for executing software which can be operated particularly simply, as well as an identification carrier which in particular can interact with the toy or one of the devices or can be used in one of the methods.